spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures
Spongebob and the gang have return to a to a new show called Spongebob 's Greatest Adventures! Anyone can help out make an episode. Join to edit! Season 1 ' 1. Spongebob and the gang returns. December 5,2009' Written by: 'MissAppear869 ' '''Spongebob and his friends have return to a new adventure. '''2. Party in the Pineapple. December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob was planing to have a party for his brithday, but what happens when the party goes wrong? '''3. It's a Marathon. December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward trains for a marathon but what happens when he can't run with a broken leg? '''4. Gary goes Hypo! December 5,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Gary eat's to many sugar and goes and hypo. ' 5. Learn the art of art. December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward becomes the art teacher in high school. '''6. Sandy and the worm. December 5,2009 Written by:' MissAppear869 Sandy goes after the worm who tries eat the Bikini Bottom. 7. Patrick's Love. December 5,2009 Written by: 'MissAppear869 Patrick really likes Mindy but can he tell her? '''8. One Piece! December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward are trying to find the one piece somewhere in the Bikini Bottom. '''9. Set Sail. December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs is going away for a while and Spongebob is worried if he will be okay. '''10. Snowflakes! December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Patrick is trying make Bikini Bottom snow with lot's of snowflakes. ' 11. Richy Krabs December 5, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby Mr. Krabs becomes too rich he closes The Krusty Krab and opens up a place called The Rich Krab. '''12. Squidward goes Happy. December 6,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward's brain had turned into a rainbow and started to be happy all over! '''13. Krusty Krab cook-off. December 6,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 A guy in a black suit and blond hair named Sanji challenges Spongebob to a cook-off battle. 14. Rose for the Squirrel. December 6,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob gives Sandy a shiny, pretty and purple rose that he had to protect. 15. The Nightmare before Spongebob! December 6,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob's friends are having too many nightmares and it is up to Spongebob to vist there dreams and stop the nightmare. '''16. My first Date. December 6,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Patrick ask Mindy out! '''17. To the Future! December 6,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Sandy bulits a time machine to go to the futrue with Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward. 18. Karate Island 2. December 7,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy goes to Karate Island But, when they realize it was a trick, the two of them must face the 5 floors of fear! '''19. Karate tag team. December 7,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy team up for the Karate tag-team. The prize........ a hoilday to Sunny Shores with 5 firends. 20. Blue Magic. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Squidward finds an blue magic wand and can do anything, but, what happens when the wand goes out of control? 21. Nico Cheeks. December 8,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy's cousins Nico comes to town to live with Sandy. '''22. Squidward's likes. December 8,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Look's like Squidward likes Sandy's cousin Nico! '''23. Star of the Show! December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Patrick becomes star of the show. 24. Karate Choppers 2. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy started to play Karate all over again! 25. Snowman Patrick. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Patrick dress up as a Snowman. 26. Jin Squarepants. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob's cousin Jin comes to town to live with Spongebob. ( Sequel to Nico Cheeks) 27. Jin vs Nico. December 8,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy both bring their cousin to the shops and looks like their cousins can't get along! '''28. The winter sports games. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang compete in the winter sports games. 29-30. Battle for the Volcano Island. December 9,2009 Written by: 'MissAppear869 Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy and Jimmy were sent to Volcano Island to the stop the Mawgu from spreading the ooze all over the island. Season 2 '''31. Kris Kringe Surpise! ' '''December 9,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Sandy plans an Kris Kringe. 32. Diamonds are a Squirrels best friends!Diamonds are a Squirrels best friends! December 9,2009 Written by': MissAppear869 Nico steals a diamond and some how the diamond has powers in it. ' 33'.[[Look depper Spongebob|'Look deeper Spongebob']] December 13,2009 Written by: Spongefan2 Spongebob got lost in the deep so it's up to.....Sandy alone can she fight the monsters? ' 34.King Neptune incharge December 13,2009 Written by:'Spongefan2 king neptune and mr.krabs switch bodies with a wizzard so squidward spongebob and patrick go find the wizzard '35. The Talking Mirror! December 15,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward's mirror started to talk! '''36. The Night before X-Mas. December 15,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Santa has been captured by Plankton and it is up to Spongebob and the gang to save X-Mas. Workers Please put your username here if you would like a job in this series an episode for this series. Remember, anyone can join. You may write down any other job in the show you'd like to be (Director, Storyboard Artist, etc.) '''MissAppear869. '''Creator,Executive Producer, Head Writer ( All Seasons). '''Spongefan2.'Director,Title Card Artist DVD Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 1 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 1 Vol 2 Triva *There will be a least 30 episodes in each seasons and one movie. *Sorry about that! I accidentally wrote 12th of December intested of 5th of December. *It's okay. I've change the date. User:MissAppear869 *Some episodes are also on The Sandy Show. Category:Spin-Offs